


Changes for the better

by Keykeeper



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ESL, English is my second language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keykeeper/pseuds/Keykeeper
Summary: Highschool! au but in a uruguayan highschool, where Leo Fitz, ends meeting Peter Parker, a clumsy guy that could change his life





	Changes for the better

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so if you see any mistake please tell me!!  
> And this is the first time i ever wrote any type of storie, so please bear with me
> 
> BASICS ABOUT URUGUAYAN HIGHSCHOOLS: secondary education is divided in two parts, each one is in it own building. The second one from 4th grade (that you enter with ~16 years) to 6th grade (that you leave with ~19 years).  
> But in 5th grade you have yo choose a orientation or stream with diferent subjects, that are humanistic, artistic, biologic and scientific. In 6th you have to choose again.

Leo was nervous again, not in a bad way though, he was excited for a new year in highschool and all the possibilities that could bring. He got up of his bed and  
started searching in the closet for the prettiest clothes he had. "I don't know why i do this, in a week i'll look like a vagabond" he thought and giggled while  
he finally found the shirt and the cardigan he loved. Leo grabbed his phone and said "Oh no! I going late!" while running to finish everything and leave his  
house.

"Bye mom!" Leo said grabbing his bag and opening the door.  
"Not until you finish your breakfast" she said outraged "You need energy for your first day in fifth grade"  
"ok mom, but you are going to make me arrive late" he complaint before gulping down the cup of milk and after that he picked up the toast that he ate in the way.

* * *

 

"Here you are Fitz!" Jemma exclaimed in their class' door frame "I thought you feel asleep again"  
"Never trusting me, eh?" Leo said with a grin in his face "But here I am, early as always"  
Jemma laughed loudly while Leo gave her a dirty look, then he said "Anyways, who's in the class this year?"  
"You know, Tony, Shuri, Donald..."  
"Donald?" he he said trying to sound calm  
"Yeah, I know..." she trailed off "But guess who is in our class!"  
"May?"  
"No dumbass, she went to humanistic"  
"Then who?" Fitz said annoyed  
"Daisy!" she said mischievously  
Leo's cheeks went brightly red in that moment "You know that I don't like her anym-" but then he saw a guy with brown hair trip while entering another class,  
"who's that?" he tried to investigate  
"I don't know, he must be new" and the the bell ringed "come on, sit next to me" she said as she entered the class and went to her desk

"Hello, Im Henry Pym and I'm going to be your physics teacher this year" he said very happy as he wrote his name in the whiteboard  
"Hello" everybody said in unison.

.  
.  
.

The class went really fast to Leo, who was really paying attention because he really liked the teacher and the way he was really excited to teach Newton's Laws  
and all its applications in the real world.

But then the bell rang and as the 5-minute-recess began, eveyone left the room, some to see friends that didn't saw in the summer, others to buy something to eat  
or drink, and other just listened music because they didn't knew anyone. Just like that brown-haired guy he saw early, Leo noticed the boy leaned on the wall,  
with his headphones on and checking his phone. "Maybe I could go and s.." he was thinking when Jemma snapped him out of his toughts.  
"What are you thinking"  
"Nothing, just happy of being here"  
"Meh, stop being so deep and come to socialize"  
"what are you insuinating? I'm perfectly able to make friends"  
"Then why I'm almost your only friend? I'm going to help you change that!"  
"you don't have t-"  
"But i'm gonna do it anyways" she cut him off "You are going to see, this is the year that everyting changes for the better" she said confidently  
"We'll see"

And Jemma was taking hem to a group of her friends but the the bell rang  
"Saved by the Bell, eh" Leo said happily and Jemma browns showed her angriness  
"We have more breaks, you know that"  
"Yeah..." He whinged

* * *

  
His last bell (for the moment, because the physic and chemistry teachers didn't make the practical classes) rang and the class left. Leo went with Jem to her bus  
stop and when she took her bus he continued walking to his house, listening his playlist and thinking about what a good fisrt day it was, and that clumsy boy,  
that thought made him giggle, but he continued thinking how this was going to be a really good year and that nothing was going to ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think about this and if the character are on point (?


End file.
